1. Technical Field
This application relates to communication, and more specifically to, acoustic echo cancellation.
2. Related Art
Acoustic echo cancellation systems may be calibrated for fixed time delays between a transmission and a reception of a signal. As equipment changes, the timing between the transmission and reception of the signal may change, which may cause some echo cancellation systems to become uncalibrated. Uncalibrated systems may cause audio signals to become distorted often resulting in poor audio quality.
Distortion may be noticeable in mobile devices. When used in a vehicle or with a docking station, the output of the mobile device may be redirected to devices that introduce additional buffering, audio processing, and conversions. The latency of these processes can cause significant time delays. Some acoustic echo cancellation systems do not adapt or even detect such delays, and rather than removing repetitive echo and reverberations, the systems reduce intelligibility and audio quality.